Queen of Elves
by Raziah Surya
Summary: Alana comes upon a new and dangerous forest. With the help of an old woman she begins to make her way through it, but things turn towards the worse & she finds herself with nowhere to run. (W.I.P)
1. Old Mother

Alanna rode harder as the sun began to set beyond the trees. She wouldn't be able to make it through the Dark Wood at night. That would be just plain suicide! Soon after the war with the Stormwings, a mysterious dark forest had appeared as if overnight. No one could explain how or why. The only thing known about the forest was there strange creatures there. Strange noises were reported by the people living in a nearby village.  
  
She had three choices. She could take the long way around the forest, go through it at night, or wait until dawn. But she had promised George she would be there for his birthday. She had no choice but to go through the Dark Wood. She slowed as she approached the edge of the forest. What to do, what to do.  
  
"I have faced many things throughout my years as a page, squire, and knight. Am I going to let a bunch of trees scare me?" she thought out loud.  
  
"There's more than just trees in those woods, my dear," said a nearby voice. Alanna looked around and noticed an old woman sitting by the road.  
  
"Madam, why do you sit there?"  
  
"I dare not travel the road in the Wood at night! And you had better follow my example and sit here by me 'til morning's light." Alanna dismounted and led her horse over to the woman.  
  
"I would need someplace to keep my horse."  
  
"There are a few old posts from an old fence across the road. You may tie her there. Then come sit by me." Alanna did so. "Now tell me, Lioness, what are you doing out by the Dark Wood?"  
  
"I am trying to get home. It is my husband's birthday, and I promised I would be there."  
  
"Ah, I see, but surely he would not mind if it concerned your safety. Do you know of anything what lurks in the Wood?"  
  
"No, old mother, like most I know nothing."  
  
"Then I will tell you. There is a great evil lurking in those trees. Because of its presence, the forest is always dark. To travel through it at night ensures that you will never be seen again. Under this evil are shielded many smaller evils. Monsters none living have ever seen. The forest grows by night and sleeps by day. However, young one, it will not grow tonight."  
  
"Grow? Why won't it?"  
  
"There is a very small force compared to the evil one, that has kept it from growing out of control. They are a marvelous team of beautiful creatures! Warriors, you might call them. They are far advanced in the fighting skills and are very intelligent," she tapped her head with her pointer finger. "They are a group of immortals, but not the ones you are familiar with."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Elves."  
  
"Elves? Old mother, everyone knows elves are only fairy stories."  
  
"Have you ever seen one?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"That do not say they are not real! They are as real as you and me!" the old woman said in a huff.  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
"It is fine," she said calming down. "I am just easily upset over the elves. No one gives them credit for all they do."  
  
"What do they do?"  
  
"Ah, that is the magic question. I am sorry to say it must be answered at another time. I must go." She stood and scooped up a walking stick. She was very short, shorter than Alanna. Her staff was twice as tall as she was.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alanna asked standing up next to her.  
  
"Oh? Ah, I must go make my rounds. Very tricky can those small evils be. I must make sure none escape from the forest."  
  
"Please, old mother, you can't possibly do anything of the sort."  
  
"Oh, can't I! You just stay here. Don't go into the Wood! I'll be back by morning."  
  
"Old mother, you can't go. What will you do?"  
  
"You ask many questions, Lioness."  
  
"That's another thing. How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Oh, everyone's heard of the Lioness of Tortal! Even the elves, dear. See you on the morrow. Do not try to follow." With these last words, the old woman disappeared into thin air. There was nothing Alanna could do, but sit and wait for the woman to return. 


	2. Entering the Forest

The night passed slowly. Alanna was packing up her things, which she had taken out shortly after the woman left, as the sun began to rise. Suddenly, the woman was directly in front of her, looking disheveled.  
  
"Old mother, what happened?" Alanna asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing that couldn't be taken care of, with help from the elves of course, Mother bless them."  
  
"You should have taken me with you."  
  
"Nonsense! You would have only gotten into trouble. These aren't the monsters you are used to."  
  
"That's ridiculous! I would have been more help than you think."  
  
"You better get down off that high horse of yours, Lioness. Ignorance can be deadly!" Alanna looked shockingly at the old woman.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"We move on, of course. C'mon! Through the wood with you," she started to walk towards the woods. She moved quickly for an old woman.  
  
Alanna secured her bundle to her horse's saddle, mounted, and rode up along side the woman. "Tell me, mother, about the elves." Alanna was curious as to how much the old woman would tell her.  
  
"Ah, yes, the elves. Wonderful archers, even more wonderful than your Dine. Excellent runners; they see well in the dark; and their lives, which can go on for all of time, are dedicated to keeping the evil in the Dark Wood actually in the wood. I'm afraid their numbers are dwindling, though. That gives the Evil a chance at escape, and it knows it."  
  
"You refer to an Evil. What is it?"  
  
"Mmm. I cannot say for I do not know. I, myself, have never seen it."  
  
"Then how do you know it is there?"  
  
"What else would there be causing the blessed creatures of this world and the world of the immortals harm?"  
  
"What sort of harm?"  
  
"Are you daft, girl? Any harm you can imagine, and some you can't, eventually leading up to death. Poor creatures," the old woman shook her head.  
  
"Old Mother, do you have a name?"  
  
"I have many, but you may call me Tenya." As the woman said her name, they entered the shadows of the forest. "We must move swiftly, child. We cannot be caught here when darkness falls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a little after noon when Alanna spoke again to Tenya.  
  
"Should we stop for lunch?"  
  
"Stop, no. Eat, yes." Tenya tossed something at Alanna, which she caught. Alanna turned it over and over, just being able to make it out in the dim forest light. Alanna bit into the bread.  
  
"Tenya, this is very good."  
  
"It should be! The elves made it! They make the best food. Excellent cooks they are! Among other things."  
  
"Tenya, what will others do if they come to the wood?"  
  
"They will take the long way around. None are foolish enough to rush in as you were about to do." Alanna took offence.  
  
"Old Mother, I do not rush into things!"  
  
"I know just as well as others how you are, Lioness. I'm very knowledgeable in the games life plays. I know much about many and many secrets of life."  
  
"Then you are a servant of the gods."  
  
"Aren't we all servants? Do we not all live our lives to please one god or another?"  
  
"Tenya, you are confusing to me."  
  
"Ah, a mystery am I? Well, just give it time and there will be much you wish you never would have discovered."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What it says. Not everything in life is pleasant, my girl. Come. More haste must be made. We will not be leaving the forest tonight, and if we are to remain alive, we must make it to the home of the elves."  
  
"I'm going to meet them?"  
  
"And shouldn't you? They are very interested in what goes on outside this forest. You will help with that." Tenya stepped to her right. "Follow me. We'll be there by supper time." Alanna could just barely make out a faint path Tenya was following. She turned her horse down the light path and closely followed Tenya. 


	3. The Queen

They walked for hours. Surrounding them was mostly small brush, but the large trees were dense around even that. A few times they actually had to go around a tree that had grown up in the path.  
  
"Do things grow quickly here?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Aye, very quickly. Almost too quickly. Everyday the forest grows larger," Tenya sounded out of breath as she explained this.  
  
"Would you like to ride for a little while, Tenya?"  
  
"No, no. I'm just fine. We'll be there soon anyways."  
  
They did arrive soon. Half an hour later, the brush had begun to wear thin and slowly vanish. Torches on long staffs lighted a small clearing. They marked the way to a dome of wood and stone. The gate seemed to be of only vines. Tenya approached the gate and wrapped her walking staff upon it in a strange pattern. The gate glowed a light green and parted down the middle. Alanna was surprised that it opened wide and tall enough for her to ride through.  
  
Once in, Alanna dismounted. Inside the dome was a large village. Trees, even in the dome, were everywhere. The huts were made out of wood from the surrounding forest. Beside each hut grew a small garden of forest greens. Torches lit a path leading to the center of the dome. Many smaller paths branched off of this one, connecting all the huts easily.  
  
Alanna gazed around in wonder. Along the main path were shops as small and as simple as the huts. These shops weren't really shops, but sources of general needs like clothes and tools. Tall, human-like creatures stood either in the gardens, on thresholds, or on the path. They carefully watched the two women, as if studying them.  
  
These must be the elves of the forest, thought Alanna.  
  
"Come, Lioness. The Queen will want to speak with you." Tenya began to walk down the main path. Alanna followed, leading her horse. The path ended at a building four times the size of one of the huts. "You can leave the horse out here. It can't harm anything." With these words, Tenya entered the building. It had no solid door, but Alanna could tell something was there. She walked carefully up to it.  
  
Tenya stuck her head out, surprising Alanna. "Scared you, did I? Come this way! You can pass without worry. It only works on those unwelcome." She grabbed Alanna by the arm and dragged her inside. She was remarkably strong for a woman of her age.  
  
Tenya pulled Alanna up to a small platform at the back of the building. Many elves were around it and parted curiously as Tenya and Alanna approached.  
  
"Your Majesty, I bring before you Alanna the Lioness of Tortal." Tenya bowed low and motioned for Alanna to do the same. She did.  
  
"Ah, the brave Lioness. How honored we are to have you in our presence." The Queen spoke. Her voice was soft and melodious. It was so soothing, Alanna wanted to curl up and sleep just listening to it. "Bring a chair for our weary travelers."  
  
Two elves each brought a wooden chair for her and Tenya. They sat and faced the Queen.  
  
"I cannot stay long, Queen Jaidalee, I must go on the watch as you know," Tenya spoke.  
  
"I know, sweet woman. You may leave when need be."  
  
So the Queen has a name, thought Alanna.  
  
"Of course I have a name, Lioness. We all have names." Alanna peered at the Queen for the first time. Her long, deep auburn hair was tied back in a braid that ended curled in her lap. Her face was lean, sharp, and regal. A crown of leaves and berries rested upon her head. She wore a long, green dress with a red-brown cloak. A pair of riding gloves was grasped gently in her hand.  
  
What caught Alanna's attention most were the Queen's eyes. They were warm and understanding, yet cold and full of knowledge at the same time. They had no definite color. Identifiable were shades of brown, green, gold, and silver. Alanna thought these colors to be very odd, especially the gold and silver.  
  
"Your eyes are unlike any we have seen as well," spoke the Queen. "Violet, bright violet. Would you like to know why my eyes hold sparks of gold and silver?" Alanna found she couldn't speak and nodded in reply. "The elves born that are meant to rule are born even with rich eyes. If hints of both silver and gold are not in the eyes, then the elf is not of the chosen line and may not rule. There is one elf with this trait born every few thousand years, and they are not necessarily born to the current ruler. That is how it has always been."  
  
"That's very odd."  
  
"No more odd than your custom of having to be born into the royal line of power. We just do things very differently."  
  
"But I thought elves could live forever."  
  
"We can, but we may also decide if we do not wish to live forever. We simply stop our will to live and we die. There are also other reasons why new rulers are born. Wars and battles are fought. Elves can be and are killed, sometimes a ruler is one of the victims."  
  
"This all sounds very complicated."  
  
"Only to those new to it."  
  
"How long have you ruled, Your Majesty?"  
  
"I have been Queen of the elves for over twelve thousand years, even over the elves who so not live in this forest." Alanna's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Twelve thousand years, that's longer than I imagined. About the forest, I have many questions."  
  
"They may be answered over the evening meal. Come," she stood. She was taller than even Gary and Raoul. Her braid uncoiled and part of it lie on the floor. "We have much preparation for the feast."  
  
"Feast?"  
  
"All guests are a great deal to us, and we show this with a feast. We eat in your honor tonight, Lioness. Please follow me." She stepped down from the small platform and exited through a door off to the side. Alanna looked over at Tenyia. She was gone.  
  
Alanna had no choice but to follow. She found herself in a large chamber decorated lavishly with forest greens, banners, tables, and even flowers. Torches hung on the walls, lighting the large chamber up like the grand hall back at the palace. Food of every imaginable origin lie upon the center table. Many smaller tables were scattered about the room, all equally filled with food.  
  
Alanna followed Queen Jaidalee to the head of the center table. The Queen sat at the head and gestured for Alanna to sit at her right.  
  
"If this is what you call much preparation, then you should see what we go through at the castle," Alanna spoke. Queen Jaidalee giggled.  
  
"Your humorous comments will be very welcome tonight, Alanna. It has been long since we have had any humor." Alanna didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Please, call me Jaidalee."  
  
^~*~^ ^~*~^ ^~*~^  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think of it so far? 


	4. Attack

Alanna had finished her feast with the elves and was taken by the queen to a small, single room shelter branching off of the dinning hall. There was a table and two chairs. She gestured for Alanna to be seated, then sat across from her.  
"Now, Lioness, you have many questions. I shall answer them as best I can."  
"First of all, where did this forest come from? It seamed to have popped up over night."  
"Yes, the forest. You remember when your Daine entered the world of the Immortals?"  
"Yes, but that was over twelve years ago."  
"Well, there was a tear in the threads between the worlds, which occurred rather recently. It was made by the evil being within these woods. He made it larger, big enough to engulf the entire forest and cause it to appear hear in your world."  
"That's another thing I don't understand. Who is this evil being? Doesn't he have a name?"  
"No one knows. We know of and who his followers are, but we have never discovered who the actual being is. We hope that if we capture or defeat enough of his followers, it will lead to him, but we are low on hope. Nothing has been very hopeful these past hundred years. We need help from the outside, from you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, and all those you know. I know you think you can do nothing, but you are wrong."  
"How do you--"  
"Read your thoughts? Some elves are blessed with that capability. I happen to be one of them. Now, to tell you how you may help. There is a young woman, Kel you call her. She must be knighted, which will happen this Midwinter. After she becomes a knight you must bring her here."  
"I won't know how to find you."  
"Tenya will be waiting for you at the edge of the forest. You must also bring with you your two friends Garry and Raoul. They shall play a role in all of this as well. Your king Jon must be in a room by himself when you arrive here. We shall send a message to him through the four of you, but we need the four of you to do it."  
"Can't I just take the message to him now?"  
"No, it is a special message that can only be done this way. Through this message, the four of you will know your roles as well."  
"And how do I know this is not a trick to kill us all?"  
"If it were a trick, you all would have been dead when the forest first appeared. We have the power to destroy all human life. However, we are not killers. Warriors perhaps, but certainly not killers."  
At that moment, an elf burst through the only door in the room. He was shorter than Her Majesty, but much taller than Alanna. "Queen Jaidalee! They are attacking!" He panted. He glanced at Alanna and locked eyes with her. After a few moments, he broke his gaze and turned to the queen. "Your Majesty, she is good intentioned. You have chosen her well."  
"Yes, Gerlanii spoke of that when we discussed it earlier. At this moment, we must protect our people. Come, Alanna, you will have a chance to see His followers." She stood and walked from the room. Alanna did the same and the Elvin soldier followed the both of them.  
"What did he do? I felt as if...as if."  
"He peered into your soul? He did exactly that, Lioness, exactly that."  
  
Alanna followed Jaidalee to an opening in the dome. They were on a balcony that overlooked a great part of the forest. It was dark, however, and Alanna strained to see into it. Jaidalee touched Alanna's forehead. Alanna jumped back at the icy jolt.  
"What was that?" she asked rubbing her forehead.  
"Now peer into the night, Lioness."  
Alanna did so and discovered she could see clearly. She gasped in fright. All about her were creatures of which the likes she had never even imagined before. They were hanging from trees, littering the ground, climbing the walls of the dome, and always encroaching upon them. The creatures glowed with a faint, greenish black light, their evil magic. Their heads were a human's except for black, wolf like muzzles from which two fangs protruded over their lower jaws. Their eye's were tiger like and glowed the same green-black as their surrounding magic. The hair on their heads flowed down into a horse's main as their backs evolved into the sharp, scaly curve of a sea serpent's. These horrors walked upright, digging into the ground with the sharp talons of a Hurok at the end of a large cat's powerful hind legs. Their torsos and arms were human and covered in scales. Sharp claws for gripping and tearing into flesh adorned their fingers.  
"What are those...creatures?" Alanna asked, her voice trembling.  
"They are the minions of Him. We have named them Zalorines, but they are nothing short of demons. We have been seeing them more frequently." Queen Jaidalee held her hand palm up as she answered Alanna's question. A forest green fire burned in her hand and she forcefully flung it at the Zalorines climbing up the side of the dome. They howled in torment as they caught fire and fell hard to the ground. Alanna had never heard anything so earsplitting.  
"Jaaaaaiiiidaleeeeeeee!" one of them howled. It appeared to be male and the leader of this cultic gathering.  
"You know my answer is still the same, Kronack!" Jaidalee's voiced boomed surprisingly loud and deep. There was strength and courage in her tone. "We will never join Him and we will not yield against Him until the last of us falls! Tell your master this as you have done for the last century!"  
"He will be very dissspleeeeeasssssed with yoooouuuuu!" One of the Elvin worriers standing nearby spoke to the creature Kronack.  
"He can burn in the fires of the Realm of the Dead before we join him!"  
"Beeeeeeeeen there, doooooone that!"  
"We will not yield!" Jaidalee yelled with power that made even Kronack cower. Alanna backed into one of the Elvin warriors in her startle- ment.  
"Then face His wrath!" All at once, the Zalorines charged the dome, crashing into it and being thrown back by the sudden magic cast upon it by Jaidalee. Elfish arrows showered down upon the Zalorines and their howls of pain erupted into the night. They retreated into the trees. The elves were momentarily blind as to their location. Then, without warning, the balcony was hit with a force of extreme heat and light. Alanna cowered when exposed to this new and evil magic. She was completely unprepared and didn't know how to fight it. She did the only thing she could think of. She called upon her Gift. She drew it up as a shield about herself, keeping her safe from the sudden heat. It lit the surrounding area like the daylight the forest had never seen. She gazed about her and noticed the Zalorines were now on the balcony and attacking the elves. She felt her Gift shift about her and turned just in time to see a Zalorine charge her. Alanna drew her sword and stabbed at the demon. She shuddered at the fierce howl it let loose after being impaled on her sword. She jerked her sword free as the Zalorine fell over the edge of the balcony. Queen Jaidalee threw her green fire at several Zalorines, scorching them into dust. Arrows stuck to other Zalorines like burs as they toppled to the balcony floor or stopped in mid jump to fall over the balcony's edge.  
Alanna whirled around time and again, trying to keep herself safe from any advancing Zalorines. Then, Jaidalee reached through her gift to grab Alanna's sword arm firmly.  
"It is over for now, Lioness." Alanna relaxed and let her Gift slip back into the depths of her soul. "Come, we must care for those that have fallen." And with these words, the two made their way about the balcony, healing those they could and simply being with those who were beyond help and in their last moments. As she did this, Alanna noticed that even in the presence of death, the elves shown with a radiant beauty all their own. 


End file.
